Naraan
Character Info Naraan is a crafter working at Ama'varde. Physical Description Naraan has short messy maroon colored hair that is untrimmed.Both of his forearms are wrapped in bandage. Brown eyes. 55 years old. Appearances Path to Power 2 * (Chapter 2, Colony 15, 8/3/11) - EA panel eight: Getting more clay. Advices Made by this Clan Member: Chapter 2: Colony 15. EA advice Gather some clay,again! 1 volunteer Chapter 2: Colony 17. EA advice "continue to collect lumber for constructions needs" 7 supporters Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Naraan was born in Shifaye'sindil in a tavern to a small family late night on the third moon, 5th day. He was the third child between a couple, the youngest to an older sister and brother. His mother was a captain in the guard, a work-aholic who diligently pursued a career in the defense force, and his father was a mana specialist in service to a noble family. The family prided itself for having each member professionalize in a given field. A little before he became of age, it was decided by his parents that Naraan would follow after his mother’s footsteps in a military career...but the decision fell upon a reluctant young man. Naraan wasn’t typically fond of a militant life style, or anything of that which was envisioned for him. When that failed, his father attempted to teach him in the mana arts. While the young man showed some talent beyond that of basic manipulation, he was just as equally disinterested. His parents eventually dumped him in a smithy ran by one of his aunts in hopes he would follow something. Naraan met it with equal laziness, but found easing into the work to be less difficult than previously thought. He was mainly charged with assisting his aunt in forging and performing small labors around the smithy. For awhile everything worked out. Then came the Fall. Like a ravenous hellfire consuming a grassy field, his world was flipped on its head. Naraan lost the majority of family during the fighting, including both parents while they served in the hour of need. He barely escaped himself and was unable to link up with his siblings. No matter how hard he looked, they were nowhere to be found. Naraan flowed along with the current of refugees that survived the destruction and settled into Ther'avare. Grief and anger consumed him and killed any motivation to volunteer his services for the clan. Despite the attempts of others to get him to socialize, he remained secluded in his own hut...distant from the community. Then the Black Sun came and ignited the same cycle that engulfed the old city. It was only then that Naraan became frustrated enough at the situation that he emerged from the hole. He assisted with what he could, helping civilians to safety during the siege. At the end of the day, the result was the same as the last time. The clan left Thera’vare in defeat. Naraan looked from the afar. And vowed things would be different once they reached the surface. Character Gallery Naraan_good_pic.jpg Naraan helping.jpg|Seeking answers. Naraan food.jpg|Nar gathering herbs. Alyana (2).png|Making bricks. Naraan with netgun 2.jpg|The net gun is a success! Category:Player Characters Category:Crafters